This disclosure relates generally to the field of software development, and more specifically to verification of backward compatibility of updated software.
Building large complex software products to suit today's needs requires the software developer to heavily re-use existing software libraries or software components that are developed by external parties, such as open source communities or third party vendors.
Since the re-used software libraries or components may be enhanced in newer versions in order to introduce new features or modify the existing ones, software developers may need to upgrade to more recent versions of these software components. This upgrading may require software developers to make changes to their code in order to be able to accommodate the new modifications in the libraries of the new versions.